Nightmare
by Fer-chan
Summary: Os relâmpagos da tempestade iluminavam parcialmente seu rosto pálido não me deixando ver ao todo sua face sombria, mas algo hipnótico chamou minha atenção; olhos rubros, vermelhos como sangue me observando enigmaticamente •Para Kammy Engels Black Uchiha•


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, que lástima ¬¬, mas to feliz com o 469 o/

_Romance / Suspense / Dark Fic_

**Sinopse**: Os relâmpagos da tempestade iluminavam parcialmente seu rosto pálido não me deixando ver ao todo sua face sombria, mas algo hipnótico chamou minha atenção; olhos rubros, vermelhos como sangue me observando enigmaticamente •**Para Kammy Angels Black Uchiha**•

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**Nightmare**

_"Realidade é o __pesadelo__ do mundo dos sonhos."_

_Esaú Wendler_

:

:

:

Eu acordei durante a madrugada com um susto súbito, apoiei os pés descalços no chão gelado, andei até a janela, a chuva forte que estava caindo com trovões barulhentos e assustadores não me deixava enxergar de um todo a figura que estava paralisada no meio da rua logo abaixo da minha janela, os relâmpagos da tempestade iluminavam parcialmente seu rosto pálido não me deixando ver ao todo sua face sombria, mas algo inebriante chamou minha atenção; olhos rubros, vermelho sangue me observando enigmaticamente.

Suas roupas eram negras e seus cabelos encharcados pela chuva igualmente. Os relâmpagos duravam muito pouco tempo para detalhes, e quando eu forcei meus olhos para gravar seus traços que seriam iluminados rapidamente pelo relâmpago seguinte, ele, aquele homem, aquela figura misteriosa já havia desaparecido. Acho que tudo não passou de um pesadelo uma alucinação sonolenta.

Quando levantei pela manhã o dia estava completamente cinza com um leve ar gélido, com nuvens grossas encobrindo o azul do céu e o sol frio e preguiçoso de inverno. As folhas e galhos da arvore próxima a minha janela já não balançavam fazendo aquele barulho fantasmagórico da noite. As ruas estavam congelantes igualmente ao hospital em que eu agora me encontrava.

"-E como ele era?" Ino me perguntou curiosa e ofegante arregalando os olhos azuis e alargando o sorriso devasso.

"-Não sei! Estava chovendo e muito escuro. Eu só consegui ver algo através dos flashs dos relâmpagos". Repeti a historia pela décima vez tentando convencê-la que realmente não vi detalhes do estranho.

"-Mas deve ter visto algo...". Disse ela com uma esperança convencida passando os dedos nos fios dourados e longos de cabelos.

"-Ele era pálido e estava usando roupas escuras, estava todo molhado".

"-E o corpo?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso libidinoso dando pulinhos de excitação. Eu realmente nunca consegui entender como a Ino conseguia resumir tudo a um contexto sexual doentio.

"-Ino! Foi só um pesadelo, ok? Não tem motivo para toda essa excitação repentina".

"-Mas você disse que viu alguém, Sakura". Parecia que ela desejava que fosse verdade, mas do que eu desejava que fosse realmente um pesadelo.

"-Eu acordei suada e agitada no meio da noite, é claro que foi só um pesadelo, Ino. Eu devo ter levantado em um ataque de sonambulismo fui até a janela voltei para a cama então sonhei aquilo tudo. Foi só isso".

Ela não mencionou mais o estranho sonho da noite anterior que eu lhe contei. Eu também não toquei mais no assunto desejando tê-lo guardado somente para mim, apesar de ter contado superficialmente minha estranha experiência os relatos foram sem profundidade alguma.

Eu não me atreveria a contar para Ino a parte principal e mais insana do meu pesadelo, eu se quer cogitei em dizer algo relacionado aquela parte em especial, os olhos vermelhos me fitando tão intensamente, tão vivos e brilhantes envoltos na escuridão da tempestade, eu não teria coragem de mencionar algo tão profundamente perturbador.

Meus pés estavam congelados e minhas mãos como as de um dos cadáveres do piso térreo do hospital, o crepúsculo estava invisível e escondido sobre o manto constante de nuvens cinzentas, o vento gelado e uivante da rua deserta assoviava sem interrupção. Havia uma garoa fina que provavelmente era somente um anuncio para um temporal que viria a noite.

Meus dentes estavam trincando de frio. Eu estava voltando para casa. O pesadelo daquela noite tomou conta mais uma vez dos meus pensamentos fazendo minhas pernas ficarem com uma estranha sensação de falta de fluxo sanguíneo, meus braços estremeceram ao lembrar daquele tom rubro, meu coração falhava uma batida esperando pela noite e talvez pelos sonhos que viriam com ela, mas no fundo dos meus pensamentos perturbados eu sabia que naquela noite eram os pesadelos que me acolheriam.

Eu cheguei em casa, subi pelas escadas escuras – sempre as detestei me causavam arrepios – meu corpo ainda se mantia congelado pela sensação do frio lá de fora, toquei com a ponta dos meus dedos a maçaneta gélida da porta escura do meu quarto, a girei e entrando em seguida sentindo o ar gelado e parado do cômodo vazio.

Puxei o cachecol cinza deslizando-o para fora do meu pescoço joguei-o em seguida na minha cama perfeitamente arrumada – sempre deixei tudo em perfeita ordem – retirei meu casaco pesado permanecendo somente com uma blusa sem mangas; quando senti um vento frio tocando a pele morna dos meus braços olhei rápido para minha janela que permaneceu fechada desde a noite e agora sem meu consentimento encontrava-se meio aberta. Eu não havia esquecido ela assim, algo errado estava acontecendo.

:

:

Eu estava em uma espécie de sono perturbado ouvindo ao longe o barulho da chuva batendo frenética e repetidamente no chão, nos telhados e nos vidros frágeis das janelas. Virei-me na cama agitadamente, senti o suor escorrendo pelo meu corpo, as cobertas pareciam mais pesadas que o normal, eu já estava asfixiando de calor. Remexi minha cabeça tentando encontrar uma posição mais cômoda para voltar ao sono pesado, foi quando abri os olhos de repente em um extinto, e por frações de segundos pensei ter visto algo que eu me recusava acreditar ser verdade.

Uma sombra parada aos pés da minha cama, um vulto distorcido, a luz da janela iluminado-o parcialmente e por um segundo eu tive certeza que aquela figura sombria do pesadelo passado agora estava parada ali, tão perto de mim, meu coração quase parou depois de acelerar.

Os relâmpagos iluminavam seu corpo revelando uma figura bem feita e bonita; cabelos negros e bagunçados, pele pálida e uniforme, boca pequena, e mais uma vez aqueles olhos vermelhos como sangue quente me olhando com desespero como se quisesse me dizer algo, como se estivesse procurando algo que não havia perdido.

E novamente em uma fração de tempo eu pisquei meus olhos levantando meu corpo e sentando na cama, e ele desapareceu me deixando sozinha na escuridão somente acompanhada do barulho ensurdecedor dos uivos do vento e da chuva que caia desesperadamente como se fosse partir o céu em dois.

Aquilo não era somente um sonho ruim era um pesadelo distorcido e confuso que agora me perseguia durante minhas noites antes tranqüilas, e agora sufocantes e assustadoras.

:

:

"-E você tocou nele?" Ela me perguntou com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade e mordendo com vontade o lábio inferior trançando os dedos das mãos como se fosse quebrá-los de curiosidade com um brilho de excitação no olhar.

"-Ino". Eu disse o nome dela cuidando para usar o meu melhor tom de ironia. "-Era só um _pesadelo _ele desapareceu. Eu realmente não sei como você consegue levar tudo para esse lado doentemente sexualizado". Ela pareceu não escutar minhas ultimas palavras que na minha intenção eram para ser alfinetadas pelo seu comportamento libertino.

"-Shinobs também desaparecem você sabe, já que também é uma". Ela havia dito a verdade, mas, não foi o suficiente para me forçar a confessar que realmente achava que aquele pesadelo pudesse ser real e não fruto da minha mente cansada e deturpada.

Eu andei pelo consultório recolhendo as fichas dos pacientes de cima das mesas ela se apressou logo atrás de mim com um entusiasmo irritante digno de um cachorrinho esperando por um biscoito de sobremesa.

"-Ele pode estar tentando falar com você. Talvez goste de você".

Ela disse as ultimas palavras quebrando o silencio semelhante à de um velório levando a mão à boca enquanto puxava uma grande quantidade de ar para os pulmões em forma de mostrar admiração pela própria descoberta recente.

A indiferença dela por tudo que eu havia dito sobre aquilo realmente não existir e ser somente produto do meu sono perturbado e de lembranças desgastantes me deixou totalmente fora de mim em um grau elevado de raiva. O estress das noites mal dormidas já estava fazendo mais que efeito.

"-Nossa! Que jeito mais estranho de se aproximar". Eu disse fingindo um interesse descarado mesclado a sarcasmo. E para ceder ainda mais ênfase eu disparei:

"-Já sei! Talvez ele seja um serial killer. Imagine só, Ino; nada melhor que ter um namorado serial killer, você transa com ele e logo em seguida ele mata você. Existe algo mais romântico do que isso?"

Eu disse com um sorrisinho sarcasticamente doce brincando no rosto, e quase me arrependi depois de avistar seus olhos confusos e aterrorizados, seu rosto pálido e quase petrificado olhando para mim como se eu tivesse proferido a frase mais pecaminosa do século ou como se tivesse assassinado alguém as pancadas em praça pública.

Então, antes que eu fraquejasse e abrisse minha boca para pedir desculpas e fingir que eu achava que sua teoria pudesse realmente ser verdadeira só para vê-la melhor; eu virei de costas e sai da sala ouvindo o barulho dos meus saltos batendo no chão seco e frio misturando-se ao barulho das gotas grossas de chuva que estavam batendo agressivamente contra as janelas de vidros escuros que proporcionava a sala um tom de cinza sem vida.

Enquanto eu ia para casa, já amedrontada pela chegada da noite, repeti para mim varias vezes que aquilo era somente um sonho ruim, um pesadelo que não voltaria a acontecer, mas algo naqueles olhos rubros com um brilho sombrio de magoas sufocadas berravam em meus ouvidos o contrario.

Aquela noite não havia chuva e nem uma misera gota de água caindo do céu para fazer barulho, o céu nublado ainda seguia com alguns relâmpagos seguidos de trovões que continuavam cintilando no céu escuro, mas nada alem disso, um pouco de barulho das folhas das arvores agitadas pelo vento forte que uivava no silencio e luzes esporádicas.

Naquela noite eu havia decidido tentar algo novo para fugir do horrível pesadelo e consequentemente do par de olhos sinistros que me observavam. Resolvi ficar acordada o máximo que agüentasse, no começo da noite foi quase fácil; eu li e ouvi musica, mas os minutos e horas foram passando rapidamente e o cansaço acumulado do dia foi lentamente chegando até mim, eu já sentia meus olhos doloridos e quase se fechando, minha cabeça pesando e ficando levemente tonta.

Eu já estava entrando em um estagio avançado do sono, algumas imagens de sonhos incompletos se formavam em minha mente; algumas da minha infância, outras de amigos, do trabalho os pacientes, das missões do time sete, e por mais que eu tentasse evitar e pensar que havia trancado a sete chaves essa lembrança dolorosa ela constantemente me atormentava, às vezes envolta em sonhos bons e algumas vezes envolta em pesadelos obscuros e angustiantes; o dia em que Sasuke deixou a vila. Eu gritei que o amava mais do que tudo, mas não foi o suficiente para detê-lo, só me garantiu um "_obrigado_" talvez tenha sido o máximo que ele conseguiu dizer, talvez tivesse mais, ou talvez eu nunca venha a saber.

Cenas dele indo embora se misturavam as imagens de lutas isoladas em missões e do exame chunnin. Em uma meia paralisia proporcionada pelo sono, eu não conseguia ter total amplitude dos meus movimentos, as imagens salpicando em minha cabeça, quando algo me chamou a atenção; havia sido a primeira vez que eu vi um sharingan.

Flashes daquela luta sem sentido proporcionada por orgulho ferido de crianças de doze anos entre Sasuke e Lee antes do exame chunnin invadiam meus sonhos. Então quando eu iria ver a cena mais esperada em que pela primeira vez eu veria seus olhos ficarem rubros, vermelho vivo com aspas negras... Mas, em um desvio de sono eu abri meus olhos lentamente e me deparei com algo tão fascinante quanto aquela cena que eu ansiava tanto não perder em meu sonho confuso: um par de olhos vermelhos faiscantes – agora não mais como sangue quente como na noite anterior – mas, vitrificados e brilhantes de uma forma liquida e calma.

Os olhos até então desconhecidos estavam a milímetros dos meus, então o dono deles aproximou de vagar seu rosto de traços bonitos e bem feitos encobertos pela escuridão dos meus lábios, capturando minha boca em um movimento lento e calmo.

Ele não era frio como parecia quando eu o olhei de longe, pelo contrario, ele era quente e acolhedor um cheiro bom e muito real era como se estivesse impregnando ao meu redor, era misterioso como um pesadelo obscuro, eu não conseguia saber que notas o perfume levava. Então repentinamente como quando os sonhos sedem lugar a outros, eu dormi sonolenta, sem mais pesadelos por aquele resto de noite inquieto.

Pela manhã quando eu havia acordado o céu ainda estava livre de chuvas mais o tempo continuava constantemente encoberto como se estivesse rumo à escuridão.

O sonho ou pesadelo da noite anterior havia me deixado muito agitada, minhas pernas estavam fracas e não me sustentavam direito desde que eu tive a lembrança de todos os detalhes do pesadelo. Tudo tão assustadoramente real, tão assombroso talvez eu estivesse enlouquecendo.

Eu precisava falar com alguém, mas não suportaria as brincadeirinhas luxuriosas e sujas da Ino.

:

:

"-Parecia tudo tão real, o tato..." Eu reprimi minha frase quando eu vi a Ino acenando a mão aproximando-se de mim e da Hinata.

"-Eu ia contar para ela". Tentei explicar meu ponto de vista para Hinata depois que ela passou por nós apressada para sala de cirurgias.

"-Mas a Ino. Eu não sei como ela consegue deixar tudo tão sexualmente deplorável e sujo. Eu estou ficando apavorada com isso, eu realmente não preciso das brincadeiras dela agora".

Ela ouviu todos os detalhes dos meus últimos pesadelos. Ela era da opinião que pesadelos poderiam sim parecer muito reais ao ponto de nos fazer confundir o mundo dos sonhos com realidade, mas que no fim não se passavam de pesadelos, imagens presas no nosso subconsciente, já a Ino adorava ficção e não desperdiçava tempo dizendo que podia ser realidade. Eu já não sabia mais em quem acreditar e nem em que pensar para formar uma opinião digna de aceitação.

"-Sabe, Sakura-san" Ela disse concentrada nas palavras e brincando com um fio solto da manga da blusa enquanto me olhava de vez em quando. O seu rosto estava mais pálido que de costume em contraste com os cabelos lisos e azulados e a blusa preta e quase decotada que ela usava. A luz fria do lugar deixava tudo mais sem vida.

"-Eu mesma tenho um pesadelo que me atormenta. Eu sempre sonho que estou deitada no chão sangrando muito e consigo ver meu corpo de cima, e eu consigo sentir o cheiro do meu sangue. É bem perturbador."

"-Isso é horrível, Hinata".

Eu disse esperando ser condolente pelo desespero dela, eu mais do que ninguém sabia como era ter o sono perturbado por pesadelos constantes, o desespero interrupto. Mas por outro lado ela me disse que já estava acostumada com eles, e eu me perguntei se algum dia eles se repetiriam tanto a ponto de formar uma rotina para me acostumar e dormir em paz.

Sai rápido, e enquanto eu estava me afastando a ouvi dizer algo com: _descanse e dias de folga_, mas, alguns trovões atrapalharam minha audição, mesmo assim dias de folga estavam fora de cogitação naquele período do ano.

Nos últimos dias eu sabia bem como era ter algo tão perturbador assim durante o sono que deveria ser um momento tranqüilo e relaxante e não um circo dos horrores. Definitivamente não era tranqüilidade que eu estava tento durante aquelas noites e dias chuvosos e cinzas de inverno, tudo estava mais do que bagunçado nas minhas noites, e toque quente dos lábios dele ainda estava lá como se estivesse me convidando para a noite seguinte.

Eu corri para pegar o elevador, eu estava apressada para ir embora. Cada vez o tempo esfriava mais e na rua com certeza não estaria melhor do que aqui dentro. Eu quase soquei o botão do elevador sabendo que isso não o faria chegar mais rápido. Eu esperei por alguns instantes, impaciente. Algo me chamou a atenção; era a porta das escadas de emergência, ela tinha um vão aberto com uma escuridão densa quase palpável como se estivesse me convidando a entrar, eu decidi rapidamente ir por aquele caminho mesmo.

Puxei a porta pesada com vontade na minha direção procurei o interruptor e acendi as luzes que não foram muito suficientes. Muitas estavam queimadas e as que acenderam já estavam bem fracas e não paravam de piscar iluminando com uma cor azulada e fria a escuridão das escadas.

Eu desci mais alguns degraus e olhei rapidamente para traz com uma sensação horrível de que alguém estava me seguindo ou me olhando. Continuei descendo apoiada no corrimão meio enferrujado da escada que esfarelou ferrugem com tinta branca nos meus dedos e eu poderia jurar que ouvi um barulho de porta rangendo e se fechando seguido de um grito abafado se o eco dos meus saltos batendo na imitação de mármore não fosse tão alto; apagando qualquer evidencia de outros tipos estranhos de barulhos.

A rua não estava nem um pouco convidativa, como nos outros dias, todo estava em um tom de cinza escuro com um vento cortante que fazia eco na rua vazia. Parece que todos já estavam em casa embaixo de cobertas quentes com bebidas gostosas; e só eu ainda sozinha na rua ouvindo o eco das folhas das arvores batendo contra o vento, poderia jurar que iria nevar se não estivesse perto da primavera, mas ainda penso que só continuaria a chover e que o tempo seco que estava desde a noite anterior não duraria muito.

Como eu esperava a chuva voltou a cair quando eu cheguei em casa. Eu tentei não pensar sobre os detalhes do pesadelo que eu vinha tendo, mas o tom rubro aparecia na minha mente sem ser convidado, eu tentava reprimir meus pensamentos mais eu sabia bem que era o dono daquele rosto. Eu só não queria acreditar que depois de tantos anos ele iria me atormentar em pesadelos desfigurados, mas ainda sim em alguma parte de mim eu sabia que era ele.

Quando ele foi embora ele me disse que eu não deveria estar lá, que eu deviria estar dormindo e sonhando, mas eu estava acordada, e agora ele voltou nos meus pesadelos, talvez seja real, talvez não, mas independente do que seja não deixa de ser assustador.

O meu sonho primeiro começou relativamente comum; eu estava de frente para o espelho, mas eu não via o reflexo do meu rosto, mas sim das minhas costas, sentei na minha cama e tudo havia ficado escuro de repente então eu senti algo quente nos meus lábios me beijando de vagar como se estivesse cuidando para não me machucar. Primeiro eu fiquei estática me deixando ser deitada na minha cama, então o beijo foi acelerando.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dele por reflexo e deslizei até chegar à nuca eu apertei os seus cabelos enchendo meus dedos puxando-o para mim aprofundando mais o beijo. Eu senti um das mãos dele vagando pelo meu corpo chegando à barra da minha blusa ele a subiu enquanto apertava minha cintura, minha blusa foi jogada em algum canto frio do meu quarto escuro, então eu decidi fazer o mesmo com ele, eu procurei por fechos e achei o laço do Kimono e o desfiz rapidamente.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelo tórax dele descendo pelo abdômen e parei no fecho da calça puxei o botão deixando-o aberto. Larguei o que estava fazendo quando o senti beijar meu pescoço e apertar com vontade uma das minhas pernas. Eu subi minhas mãos pelas costas dele quando senti os beijos do meu pescoço descendo por toda a extensidade passando pelo meio dos meus seios. Ele beijou minha barriga e então lambeu minha cintura de vagar e a mordeu com força me fazendo gemer.

Eu senti os dentes dele arranhando minha pele provocando dor, então aquilo definitivamente não era só um pesadelo. Aquilo era muito real, muito mais do que eu poderia esperar.

Ele subiu novamente para perto do meu rosto com a respiração descontrolada, ele foi até meu olvido e sussurrou meu nome e me beijou com força me pressionando conta o travesseiro macio. Eu sabia bem de quem era aquela voz, eu soube desde o começo quem era o dono daqueles olhos só que eu estava petrificada demais pelo medo para admitir que ele houvesse voltado pra mim ainda mais de um modo tão misterioso.

Então eu não resisti e entrelacei minhas pernas uma em cada lado da cintura dele encurralando-o prendendo-o a mim com toda minha foca como se não quisesse que meu pesadelo chamado Uchiha Sasuke fugisse, ou, pelo menos não fosse interrompido por algo bobo e tivesse um fim digno e completo. Ele não relutou, parecia confortável encaixando o peso do próprio corpo quente sobre o meu.

Ele ficou com o rosto paralisado a centímetros do meu e então uma seqüência de relâmpagos atravessaram a janela iluminando os seus olhos eu retirei os cabelos negros da frente de seu rosto prendendo-os em meus dedos olhei profundamente nos seus olhos que antes estavam de um vermelho escuro perturbador e agora possuíam um vermelho vivo flamejante. As aspas negras giravam de vez em quando agitadas, então eu me perguntei se talvez o sharingan fosse ativado pelo reflexo e pelo grau de excitação que o dono possuía.

Pode parecer sádico e estranho, mas eu acho que aquilo era a coisa mais hipnoticamente sedutora e excitante que alguém pode se deparar algum dia.

Pelo resto daquela noite eu dormi bem, sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, só um sono tranqüilo, sem sustos no meio da madrugada. Foi leve e a minha mente pode descansar como não fazia há muitos dias e alguns anos.

Eu só acordei pela manhã com um meio lençol cobrindo metade do meu corpo o peso de um braço na minha cintura o calor confortável em minhas costas e uma respiração calma no meu pescoço. Eu já sabia quem era o dono então eu me virei e olhei seu rosto depois de alguns anos sem vê-lo novamente.

Nos meus pesadelos reais a escuridão não me deixava ver detalhes. Ele ainda era como antes não havia mudado muito só tinha as feições mais marcadas, mais masculinas o deixando ainda mais bonito, os cabelos continuavam os mesmo com um tom de preto azulado e o corte rebelde, a mandíbula bem feita, a curvatura do pescoço bem formada de encontro com o ombro bem esculpido.

Eu o olhei por mais alguns minutos contornando com a ponta dos dedos os traços do seu rosto tentando memorizar tudo e então quando a ponta dos meus dedos chegou ao fim da sua sobrancelha ele acordou e olhou diretamente pra mim. Os olhos dele não estavam mais vermelhos como das ultimas vezes, estavam profundamente negros e calmos.

Sorrindo de leve ele levou a mão até meu rosto e retirou uma mecha de cabelos da minha bochecha que já estava me fazendo cócegas, me deu uma serie de beijos rápidos demorando mais no ultimo apertando minha nuca trazendo meu corpo mais para perto do seu em um abraço apertado e completo. Então um raio de sol me fez espremer os olhos instintivamente pela claridade.

Eu olhei pela minha janela, entre o abraço apertado ele me rodou deixando meu corpo sobre o dele, eu descansei meu queixo em seu ombro e finalmente vi que não estava mais chovendo: o céu não estava mais cinza escuro, muito menos carregado, pelo contrario, estava limpo sem uma nuvem se quer, e no lugar de tudo isso havia um tom de azul claro macio e sedoso e um sol brilhante e quente que levou todos os trovões e relâmpagos de inverno embora.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

:

_Bem, é isso que acontece quando você mora em um lugar frio onde fica um mês sem aparecer sol e chovendo quase todo dia e sempre nublado, e primavera parece mais a extensão de inverno foi ai que eu tive a idéia pra essa fic maluca, e também porque eu acho pesadelos interessantes. O pesadelo da Hinata na verdade é meu e é sim bem estranho a primeira vez que eu o tive foi bem assustador. o.o''_

_Essa fic é um presente pra __**Kammy**__, que está fazendo aniversário, ficando mais velha, quase uma idosa hahaha 9.9 então __**Parabéns**__ XD. Espero que tenha curtido o presente. o/_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
